


YOURS

by i_fuckin_love_it



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Daddy kink but very slight, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_fuckin_love_it/pseuds/i_fuckin_love_it
Summary: Just posting this quickly I will be back with chapter 2 soon
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting this quickly I will be back with chapter 2 soon

“We’re in public, you know.” Ian murmured with his mouth pressed into the side of Mickey’s head trying his best for the people at the table next to them not to hear. Mickey’s fingers are achingly close to the growing hardness in Ian’s pants as they sit at the fancy dinner table at one of Chicago’s finest restaurants celebrating their 5 year anniversary.

ian isn’t entirely sure at which point where it was the entree or dessert that Mickey hard decided to be the naughty slut he was currently being. The black haired man had a smirk playing on his lips as he fingers inches up closer and slowly wrapped around Ian’s girth under the tablecloth, “I’m aware.”

“Why are you being so bad, Hmm? Do you want to be punished?” Ian raised a perfect red eyebrow.

”that sounds enticing, but,” Mickey pauses to lick his lips wet, “You’re forgetting our one little rule.” He sang, “No punishing on our anniversary.”

”You’re such a little brat. Always thinking you have one up on me huh?”

”Mr Gallagher.” The waitress interrupted,”the bill is ready sir.” Ian forced a smile pretending like there wasn’t tattooed hands sliding up and down his shaft as she looked at him expectantly.

”Yes,” Ian gritted our teaching for his wallet. 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s wrist, “honey.” He said firmly, “I’m going to settle the bill. Why don’t you wait at the door.”

———————————————————————

Mickey had been waiting all day for this. He’d been home all day while Ian was out working getting everything ready for when Ian got home. He had all intentions of distracting Ian and making them stay in for a long sweaty night of fucking and cumming but his lovely husband had texted and asked him to meet him at the restaurant instead. Maybe it was better for the surprise but Mickey was too antsy in his seat all dinner think about nothing other than Ian sitting back in his chair pulling his cock out and feeding it to Mickey in front of the entire restaurant. Sadly that wish didn’t manifest so he had to settle for his original plan. 

The drive home was quiet with Ian sparing Mickey a few furtive glance, “you’re awfully quiet for someone who’s been feeling up my cock all night. Are you suddenly a shy virgin.” Ian teased.

its not that Mickey was shy. He was just trying to contain his excitement so he wouldn’t give it all away. The minute Ian set the car in to park and was reaching for his door Mickey grabbed that red hair he loved so much turnin his love back to him so he could lock his lips with Ian’s. Ian startled at first but soon let his own hands gravitate to Mickey’s hair, tugging at it. “There he is. My little cock whore.” Ian whispered against Mickey worn lips. 

Mickey let go then reaching for his own door and pushing it open as Ian did the same. 

He waited for Ian to lead to way because he wanted to see Ian’s reaction to the slight modifications he’d made to their living room. When Ian walked into their new but not really new home he paused at the door with his breath catching. The couch was pushed away from where it usually sat and there were thick blankets laid out like a bed with red roses sitting in four big bouquets. There were candles waiting to be lit. “Baby. You did all of this?”

mickey walked around Ian facing him. He shyly looked down and then up through his lashes. “I wanted to surprise you after work. I had big plans of keeping you here all night”.

”I’m here now.” Ian shed his jacket watching the way Mickey turned and walked away to light all the candle. His fitted black jeans hugging every right part of his plump ass. Ian couldn’t wait to have a bite of that tonight 


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m all yours baby.” Lips crashed harshly into each other as they pushed each other further into the now lit living room. Hands roamed aggressively yanking too harshly at their best clothes. Mickey had needed this all day. He’s been dreaming about it. Aching for it. He just needed to feel Ian’s goddamn cock in his mouth, his ass, literally on any part of him. He dropped dutifully to his knees reaching for Ian’s clothing pushing his black button up shirt away to mouth lavishly at his belly and hips. Stopping to swirl his tongue into Ian’s belly button before looking up into those blown out eyes. 

He smirked, but his lips the way that drove Ian crazy and started on the buckle of his husband’s belt making sure to never break eye contact. When he got the belt loose and zipper down he leaned in taking the hem of Ian’s boxers between his teeth and pulled them away from ians skin. A loud groan erupted from ian as he reached down pushing at his bottoms until his hard cock was springing free against Mickey’s jaw. Mickey looked up innocently at Ian as he stuck his tongue out, gripped Ian’s cock in his hand and proceeded to slap Ian’s cock obscenely onto his tongue filling the air with the slapping noise. 

“I’ve been thinking about this since I woke up this morning. I tried to do my work but all I could think about was this fat cock. Needing to taste it.” He sucked Ian’s length down into his mouth moaning at the saltiness of his skin and fingers of sweet precum.

”fuck, baby. That’s mouth.” Ian’s knees were threatening to give out on him, “you like that? been waiting to taste me all day?” Ian grips his own cock as his other hand comes down to hold Mickey’s head. As he slowly gains control. Thrusting his hips slowly into his husband’s mouth until the head of his cock grazes the back of Mickey’s throat. Mickey’s gagging and spit drips from the sides of his mouth but this is what he’s wanted all day. To be able to FEEL Ian. 

Ian grips Mickey’s black hair pulling him off his cock. “Lemme see your ass baby.” He helps Mickey up and watches as his husband removes his clothing. Ian gets rid of his own clothes. Mickey suddenly spins on his heels forcefully pressing at Ian’s chest until he falls back onto the blanket bed. This is what Ian loves about their anniversary night. It’s one of the few nights that Mickey gives up his submissive side. It becomes a dance for dominance and Ian thinks there is nothing hotter than Mickey taking what he wants. 

Mickey gets onto his knees crawling up the length of Ian’s body licking up his legs and hips along his chest and onto each nipple. His ass is stuck up in the air like a cat on the prowl. “Turn around,” ian whispers “let me see it” Mickey grins biting Ian’s nipple making him yelp.

the thing about Mickey though he’s more impatient than Ian is. Ian know he’s just as eager to put his ass in Ian’s face and have his husband eat him out. Mickey gets up turning before resuming his position crouched over Ian. His ass hovering Ian’s face. Mickey gets back to the thing he’s been thinking about all day. Ian’s cock. 

Ian on the other hand is a bit speechless at the sight in front of his face. His hand grip Mickey’s ass spreading his cheeks to reveal the little diamond studded butplug ian bought Mickey a year ago. Ian leans in kissing each cheek before flicking his tongue at the top of Mickey’s crack. He trails his tongue lower swirling it around where the slightly red skin is stretched snuggly around the glass plug. Ian tugs Slowly at the plug before drawing it out like he was uncorking a bottle of wine making Mickey’s body jerk. 

“Ian.” He moaned. Ian dove in. Licking wetly around his hole and then sucking loudly. “Oh fuck.”

mickey bucked back into Ian riding his tongue. Ian massaged at the furl of skin with his fingers dipping them in one at a time. He doesn’t know where Mickey for it from but a tube of lube is thrown back at him. He grins widely wetting his fingers and Mickey’s whole sticking three fingers in. 

Hed love to torture mickey but now is not that kind of night. 

“Fuck me. Please just fuck me.” Ian slaps Mickey’s ass loudly. 

“Get up.” Mickey moves from where he was caging Ian and bends over taking toe full fists of blanket and arching his back perfectly. Ian slaps at his ass again for food measure before he’s wetting his cock and rubbing it against his husband’s asshole. It’s slow in the beginning because they both love the feeling of the first push. Ian draws back slowly looking down at where they join. “Baby.” He moans

”Daddy” it’s not in a sub way he says it. It’s just a moan. 

“I got you. “

ian slides back in executing a steady pace. “Oh fuck.” Mickey’s moaning and groaning throwing back his ass when he thinks Ian’s is being lazy he bounces vigorously fuckigm himself on Ian’s cock and Ian thinks it is incredibly sexy how Mickey use so him for his own pleasure. Because he know only his cock does this to his man. 

“Harder” 

ian drills into Mickey filling the room with the loud slapping of skin on skin and moans .

ian pulls out gripping Mickey’s thighs and flipping him he pushes back in looking at the way Mickey’s face scrunches up beautifully and his lips split open as he begs for more. “Please, please Ian make me cum. I need to cum”

”I’m so close; mick.”

”please cum give it to me. I need it please daddy. Fill me up. I’m a good boy.” Ian’s so close and Mickey’s babbling isn’t helping. “Daddy. Please. Give me your cum.l” Ian spills into his lover crying out as Mickey shivers and moans making a mess onto his stomach. 

Iam collapses onto mickey still deep inside him. Their breaths are still rapid but Ian’s close to falling asleep u til Mickey taps him upside the head, “don’t fucking fall asleep bitch. You didn’t eat me out for half as long as I wanted you too. You owe me round two.”

“How bout I eat it now ”Ian smirks slipping out of Mickey and climbing down his body. He grips Mickey’s thighs splitting them open making Mickey laugh. Ian licks at Mickey’s hole tasting the cum that’s starting to leak out. “Mmm” He sucks twirling his tongue deep into his husband listening to his moans and enjoying how he shivers how overstimulated he is. “Ian.” He moans “Ian.” Ian looks up to see Mickey watching him,” let me taste” Ian laughs crawling back up and grabbing Mickey’s head to crash their lips together. Mickey moans at the taste licking into ians mouth hungry for as much as he can get. “Get me more.”


End file.
